User blog:Element K/Potassium Intensifies
Happy Anniversary to Me! My beloved ERB Wiki family, I am proud to say I have joined this wikia last year on this very day (It's a little bit past midnight where I'm from). That's right folks, I officially have one year down! Party hard! I'm also going to conjoin this with my near 2, 500 edits so... PARTY HARDER! Anyways, I'd like to apologize if I was ever a dick to anybody... I don't remember doing so but if I did, I'm really sorry about that. I love you guys like a third family (after my original family and my irl friends), you've been with me through a LOT. I even wrote about you guys multiple times for my schoolworks, no jokes. You guys had a real impact in my life whether you know it or not because you guys are the ones that I can openly express with, hang out with while I'm alone at home, etc. and I really appreciate you guys for that, HUGE THANKS. Here are some special mentions although all of you are sexy beasts *AttackEyebrows12 **You're name change ruined Element Kaichou you fgt (T.T). Nah, jk. You were my first friend on the wikia from what I remember and my first guest rapper as well. Thanks for those fun moments in chat (even though that was really just me burning you (bpf)). I'm still awaiting more Doc Who out of you (icu) *JakeTheManiac **Jake, a good friend of mine and my first collab that isn't on my own series. Thanks for all those fun moments in chat and I just love your series! Hope you're still doing well. I'm still pretty hype on that finale tho ;) *Jella141 **You are such a great person on this wikia. I love talking to you on chat and I appreciate all the titlecards you made for me including that sick avatar and even my own titlecard. You're the first person to entrust me with power, even if it's on a side wikia for fun. You may not know it but you indirectly taught me how to use GIMP which saved my ass in school a lot of times. Thanks :D *TKandMit **TK, you are quite the inspiration for me, mainly because you were the only one who acknowledged my first battle and gave your fair share of critisisms (Given that there's Mind but he compared me to a troll battle) . Because of that I now have ERBR. It may not be that popular in the wiki but I'm happy with it, so thanks. *Drakan95 **We started out with you requesting me in a pm to read your battles. We end up great friends who love each others series. You have great battles and it's really flattering that you think I do too, and it's a great honour to work with you (even though those battles aren't out yet >:3). Stay awesome *LeandroDaVinci **My cover-making chilean bro. You make epic covers and you're one of the kindest users on here. I may not have commented often on your strikes series, mainly because I didn't want to add work and I didn't really think of anything good, but I loved every single one of them. Stay awesome, and I'll update you on the suggestions I wanna do on skype as usual ;) *WonderPikachu12 **If were being honest here, I've learned the most out of Wonder. What not to do in the wikia, what to do... pretty much, the only reason I didn't screw up is because I learned from Wonder xP. Thanks for that you fgt. BTW, I know some people might jump me on this but if they'd consider you for admin, I'd support it. In Conclusion This experience has been elemental, hope for more fun with you guys. Love you guys! Cheers! P.S. I still need suggestions to fill out the rest of ERBR Category:Blog posts